


Notes on Postcards

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Sequence, F/F, Femslash, Romance, Slice of Life, Snapshots, Stolen Moments, Vignette, moments in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: Secret agents and secret immortals find themselves in places all over the world. Sometimes in those places they also find each other.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Andy | Andromache of Scythia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Notes on Postcards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Many thanks to [biblioworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblioworm) for quick beta work! <3

###  _Edinburgh_

Andy awoke alone before the sun had begun to climb over the Edinburgh rooftops. A few strands of crimson hair on the other pillow and wrinkles in the sheets were the only sign of her companion from the night before. The other side of the bed was cold, and she knew before she got to her feet, wrapped the sheet around her body, and stepped around the screen that separated the bed from the rest of the flat that she would find it empty.

A cup and paper bag lay on the counter. Coffee—still warm—and a large piece of baklava.

###  _Montreal_

S.H.I.E.L.D. agents avoided habits almost as much as the KGB, but Natasha Romanov was both and neither. She toed the line between habit and quirk, peering briefly through the window of patisseries in every locale for a particular type of treat. There was no pattern to when she’d choose to make a purchase, but whenever she did the window of her bedroom would be left open that night.

“You’d think I could figure out how you always know I’m around,” Andy mused one night when she climbed through.

Nat just smiled at her. “I’m gifted.”

###  _Sapporo_

The little ramen shop was tucked away down a narrow alley. Every stool was empty save one. Andy perched in the farthest corner, her backpack on the floor between her feet. Japan hadn’t been in her plan for the year. Not before she got wind of a certain organization sending a certain redhead.

“Not to look a gift horse in the mouth,” Natasha’s voice, suddenly in her ear, began, “but a clever woman might think you were following her.”

Andy lifted a hand, catching the chef’s attention, while Natasha settled on the stool beside her. “Well, I am on vacation.”

###  _Brisbane_

They were laughing over cocktails on the patio of a gin bar when Natasha finally said it. “You don’t have to hide from me, you know.”

“Is that so?” Andy laughed, taking another oyster from the tray between them. “What is it that you think I’m hiding?”

“Your age.”

Their table—the only one on the block situated just outside the view of cameras—went deathly silent. Andy stared, fear in her eyes. Natasha clasped her hand tightly.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has a file,” she explained, running her thumb over Andy’s knuckles. She gave a timid smile. “I know.”

###  _Cape Town_

“I don’t want to watch you grow old and die.”

The admission is quiet, barely a whisper in the stillness of three in the morning. For a moment, Andy can almost pretend she hasn’t said it at all. Until Nat sighs.

“I’ll be sure to die young,” she teases. It would be so easy to leave it there, to let it drift away on Nat’s wry sense of humor, but now that it’s there hovering between them that option is gone.

“Natasha.”

“I’m not that old,” the redhead insists. “My life will be shorter than yours, but we have time.”

###  _Windwardside_

She runs her fingers over the pink, still-healing scars on Andy’s stomach, following every bump as gently as she can. Three months prior they’d departed one another’s company in South Africa—she bound for another Avengers mission and Andy for Morocco where she planned to reunite with her comrades. So much had changed in so little time. Andy had been so different then. Sadder. Tired.

Thinking about it, Natasha started to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Andy asked.

“Just wondering,” Nat placed a gentle kiss beside the scars, “if you’ll mind watching me grow old now that we can do it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, in Google Docs these are each 100 words. C'est la vie. I decided to call this Notes on Postcards because 1.) you don't have a lot of writing space on a postcard and 2.) each of these little glimpses happen in a different place. I thought it was a nice thematic touch.
> 
> Windwardside is a location on the island of Saba in the Netherlands Antilles. It's one of the most beautiful, peaceful, and friendly places that I have ever had the pleasure to visit. I thought it would be a very fitting place for the two of them to end up once they were on equal mortal footing.


End file.
